I want you back
by AnikaLovesMJ
Summary: Een tribuut aan Michael Jackson, Nederlandse versie


**I want you back, a Michael Jackson story**

**Anika van der Klis**

_Michael zat aan een lange tafel. Naast hem zat zijn advocaat, maar hij zag er alleen uit. Zijn wangen waren vochtig, tranen, realiseerde ik me. Ik was nergens te bekennen, ik keek op het tafereel neer. De rechter begon te spreken. 'Michael Joseph Jackson, hierbij veroordeelt tot levenslange gevangenisstraf wegens seksueel misbruik met kinderen,' en op dat punt begint de rechter akelig te lachen en wordt alles zwart._

Mijn ogen schoten open. Ik werd wakker en ik voelde het zweet op mijn voorhoofd staan. Weer een nachtmerrie. Mijn ademhaling klonk zwaar en onregelmatig. Langzaam kalmeerde ik toen ik merkte dat Michael's armen me vasthielden. Ik draaide me om en keek recht in zijn ogen. Ze waren rood en opgezwollen, hij zag er vermoeid uit.  
'Het spijt me,' mompelde ik. Hij glimlachte, maar het zag er niet naar uit alsof hij het echt meende. Hij wilde me gewoon op mijn gemak stellen, wat niet bepaald lukte. Ik zuchtte diep en sloeg mijn armen om hem heen en drukte hem stevig tegen me aan.  
'Het komt allemaal wel goed,' zei ik. Dit keer probeerde ik hem op zijn gemak te stellen, maar ik wist dat ook deze poging niet zou werken.  
'Ik ben bang,' was het enigste wat hij zei. 'zo bang.'  
'Ik weet het,' ik wist dat het een zwak antwoord was, maar ik kon niets beters verzinnen. Ik wilde hem zo graag geruststellen, zeggen dat het binnenkort allemaal over zou zijn, dat het niet zo erg is, dat het allemaal goed komt. Maar dat kon ik niet. Ik keek op de alarmklok naast het grote bed. Het gaf 5:00 uur aan.  
'Slaap nog even,' mompelde ik. En ik keek hem weer aan. Die intense pijn en vermoeidheid die zo duidelijk zichtbaar was in zijn ogen deed me pijn. Ik veegde een paar zwarte haren uit zijn gezicht.  
'Dat kan ik niet,' was zijn antwoord. Ook zijn stem was zwakker, maar nog steeds klonk het als muziek in mijn oren.  
'Natuurlijk wel,' zei ik.  
'Jij kan alles.' Hij glimlachte weer, maar nog steeds was het niet de Michael Jackson glimlach die ik zo gewend was. De glimlach die me zo vaak getroost heeft.

**Een maand terug**

Ik liep langzaam over de Neverland ranch. Het bevroren gras knarste zachtjes onder mijn voeten. Ik keek op. De zon stond laag aan de hemel, het was nog vroeg. Ik zuchtte. Het was geen zucht van vermoeidheid, het was een zucht van opluchting. Na al die maanden van verdriet was alles eindelijk rond. Ik was nu officieel Michael's dochter. Alicia Jackson. In mijn gedachte herhaalde ik de naam een paar keer. Het klonk wat onwennig, maar op zich niet verkeerd. Ik glimlachte. Zonder Michael was dit allemaal veel erger geweest, Michael is de persoon die mijn hoofd helder heeft gehouden. Opeens voelde ik een hand op mijn schouder die me uit mijn gedachten trok. Ik draaide me om, en keek recht in het vriendelijke gezicht van een onbekende man.  
'Sorry,' begon hij.  
'Liet ik je schrikken?' hij glimlachte.  
'Nee, hoor,' antwoordde ik. Hij stak zijn hand naar me uit.  
'Ik ben James Crawford, ik werk op het landgoed.' Ik schudde zijn hand.  
'Ik ben Alicia Har... Jackson bedoel ik.'  
Ik bloosde. Hij glimlachte.  
'Dat weet ik,' zei hij.  
'Het spijt me.. van je ouders.' mompelde hij. 'Oh.' Ik wist niet zo goed wat ik moest zeggen. Precies zes maanden geleden waren mijn ouders overleden in een auto ongeluk. Tranen sprongen in mijn ogen. Boos veegde ik ze weg. Ik haatte het als anderen zagen dat ik huilde. Ik heb altijd al problemen gehad met het uiten van mijn emoties, maar sinds het ongeluk van mijn ouders is het alleen maar erger geworden.  
'Sorry,' hoorde ik James zeggen. Ik probeerde te glimlachen.  
'Het geeft niets,' zei ik.  
'Jawel, het geeft wel,' zei James. Ik keek hem verbaasd aan.  
'Maar ooit zal alles beter zijn, dat beloof ik.' Hij glimlachte met een meelevende blik. Ik haalde mijn schouders op en keek naar mijn voeten.  
'Ik moet nu weer aan het werk,' zei hij.  
'Oké.'  
'Tot ziens Alicia,' zei hij glimlachend.  
'Ja..' zei ik. Ik voelde me een beetje stom, maar ik kon geen betere antwoorden vinden.  
'Alicia?' ik hoorde Michael's stem mijn naam roepen. Met een ruk draaide ik me om. Ik glimlachte toen ik Michael zag staan in zijn pyjama. Ik liep naar hem toe.  
'Hey Mike,' zei ik. Hij keek me bezorgd aan en ik vroeg me af wat er aan de hand was. Toen besefte ik dat mijn wangen nog vochtig waren van de tranen. Vlug veegde ik ze weg.  
'Je hebt gehuild,' zei Michael somber. Ik glimlachte vlug.  
'Het is niets,' herhaalde ik. Hij zuchtte en gaf me een knuffel. Opnieuw sprongen de tranen in mijn ogen, maar dit keer van blijdschap en niet van verdriet.  
'Dank je,' begon ik. 'voor het feit dat je er altijd voor me bent, dat je me nu zelfs in huis hebt genomen alsof ik je eigen dochter ben.' Ik was blij dat dat eruit was. Hij keek me aan.  
'Je bent ook mijn dochter, Alicia.' zei hij.  
'En mijn beste vriendin,' voegde hij eraan toe. Ik veegde mijn verse tranen weer weg en glimlachte. Ik kietelde Michael in zijn zij waardoor hij hoog gilde. Ik lachte om zijn reactie, hij kon zo slecht tegen kietelen. Ik wist dat het een gemene manier was van afleiden, maar ik had echt geen zin in een droevig gesprek met Michael, hij maakte zich toch zorgen om niets.  
'Kom, we gaan ontbijten.'

We liepen naar binnen en Kai Chase, Michael's persoonlijke kok, stond al een ontbijtje voor ons te maken in de grote keuken.  
'Hmm het ruikt lekker,' zei ik.  
'Dat is mooi,' zei Kai.  
'Want ik sta me hier een beetje uit te sloven voor jullie.' Ik lachte. Kai was zo vriendelijk, ze maakte me vaak aan het lachen met haar opmerkingen. Ze was samen met Michael een van de weinige die wist hoe moeilijk ik het had. Ik ging naast Michael aan tafel zitten en keek de kamer rond. Het hele huis was zo mooi ingericht, elke keer dat ik hier was keek ik mijn ogen weer uit, en nu woonde ik hier. Dit was mijn thuis. Kai zette een schaal met sandwiches op tafel en een pot met warme thee. Hongerig pakte Michael drie sandwiches van de schaal. Ik lachte en hij keek me onschuldig met grote ogen aan.  
'Wat?' mompelde hij met zijn mond vol.  
'Niets hoor,' lachte ik. Ik pakte ook een sandwich en begon langzaam te eten.

Toen we klaar waren stond Michael op.  
'Zijn Paris en Prince al op?' vroeg hij.  
'Ze moeten zo naar school,' Kai schudde haar hoofd.  
'Volgens mij niet,' zei ze. Michael keek naar mij en glimlachte. Hij was wel vrolijk vandaag. Maar wanneer was Michael Jackson eigenlijk niet vrolijk? Bedacht ik me. Niet wetend dat daar binnenkort verandering in zou komen.  
'Wil jij Prince en Paris uit bed halen?' vroeg hij aan mij. Ik knikte en stond ook op.  
'Ik ben zo terug,' mompelde ik. Ik liep de keuken uit richting de hal. Het huis was zo groot, dat iedereen die hier voor het eerst kwam direct verdwaalde. Gelukkig was ik hier al zo vaak geweest dat ik het uit mijn hoofd kende, ook al woonde ik hier pas vanaf vandaag. Ik liep de grote trap op richting de slaapkamers van Michael's kinderen. Mijn broertjes en zusje, verbeterde ik mezelf. Ik kwam langs de grote spiegel in de hal. Een meisje met blonde krullen en grote, felblauwe ogen keek me aan. Ik was nog steeds bleek, maar ik begon weer een beetje kleur op mijn wangen te krijgen. Ik glimlachte en mijn reflectie lachte terug. Ik moest denken aan het liedje Man in the Mirror. _If you wanna make the world a better place, take a look at yourself and then make a change._  
Ik liep verder en kwam bij de slaapkamer van Blanket aan. De deur stond op een kiertje en ik gluurde naar binnen. Wat lag hij lief te slapen. Ik glimlachte, hij werd net zo knap als zijn vader. Zachtjes liep ik verder tot ik bij de kamer van Paris aankwam. Ik duwde de deur open en een roze kamer kwam me tegemoet. Het was heel druk ingericht, overal stond speelgoed. Ik liep naar het bed toe en schudde Paris zachtjes door elkaar. Langzaam opende ze haar ogen en ze keek me verbaasd aan. Ik moest lachen om haar slaperige gezicht en ze ging overeind zitten en haalde een hand door haar lange haren.  
'Goedemorgen,' zei ik met een brede grijns op mijn gezicht. Ze keek me een paar tellen slaperig aan en toen lichte haar gezicht op.  
'Goedemorgen zus,' schreeuwde ze bijna en ze vloog me om de hals. Het voelde fijn dat Paris zo goed kon accepteren dat ik nu bij hun familie hoorde.  
'Je moet zo naar school,' zei ik.  
'Jij niet dan?' vroeg Paris verbaasd. Ik dacht even na.  
'Eigenlijk weet ik het niet, Mike heeft er niets over gezegd.' mompelde ik.  
'Ga er dan maar van uit, papa is streng als het op onderwijs aan komt,' zei Paris en ze sprong uit haar bed. Ze liep naar haar kledingkast - inloopkast beter gezegd - en haalde er een shirt en broek uit. Ik keek toe hoe ze ze aantrok en naar haar kleine kaptafeltje liep. Ze begon haar krullen door te borstelen. Ik liep naar haar toe en nam de borstel van haar over en begon voorzichtig alle klitten eruit te borstelen. Paris glimlachte. Ik wist dat ze nooit een moeder-dochter relatie heeft gekend, en ik hoopte dat ik haar gelukkiger kon maken nu ze een zus heeft. Ik weet dat Michael haar altijd alles zou geven, en ze kreeg alle liefde die ze nodig heeft. Maar een meisje heeft soms behoefte aan een ander meisje. Toen ik klaar was met borstelen legde ik de borstel terug op het kaptafeltje.  
'Ik moet Prince maar eens wakker maken,' zei ik.  
'Succes,' zei Paris.  
'Hoezo?' vroeg ik.  
'Prince heeft een rot humeur in de ochtend,' zei Paris lachend en ze liep haar kamer uit richting de keuken. Ik liep haar achterna maar sloeg rechtsaf in de gang. Toen ik bij Prince' deur aangekomen was stopte ik. Voorzichtig duwde ik de deur open en keek naar binnen. In tegenstelling tot Paris had Prince een hele rustige kamer. Ik zag dat Prince al wakker was, hij zat al aangekleed en wel achter zijn bureau. Hij was iets aan het schrijven maar ik kon niet zien wat. Ik schraapte mijn keel maar Prince keek niet om.  
'Michael verwacht je zo beneden,' mompelde ik. Hij stond langzaam op en liep zonder een woord te zeggen langs me heen de kamer uit. Ik kreeg een brok in mijn keel. Hopelijk had Paris gelijk en had Prince gewoon een slecht ochtendhumeur, hopelijk lag het niet aan mij.  
Ik liep de trap af achter Prince aan.  
'Prince?' vroeg ik voorzichtig.  
'Wat?' snauwde hij. Hij draaide zich om.  
'Sorry,' zei hij snel. Ik liep naar hem toe en keek hem aan. Ik zag tot mijn verbazing tranen in zijn ogen.

'Prince.. sorry, het spijt me als je mij misschien niet ziet als je zus en misschien heb je het gevoel dat ik jullie familie binnendring maar..' op dat moment onderbrak Prince me. Hij keek me aan met een gek gezicht.  
'Waar heb jij het nou over?' vroeg hij. Ik keek hem onzeker aan.  
'Ik denk heus niet dat je onze familie hebt binnengedrongen hoor,' zei hij lachend.  
'Je hoort bij onze familie en Michael heeft je nodig.' Ik glimlachte.  
'Maar wat is er dan aan de hand?' vroeg ik. Hij zuchtte en ik zag dat zijn wangen rood werden.  
'Ik denk dat ik gewoon jaloers was.. ik heb het gevoel dat papa meer van jou houdt dan van mij.' zei hij stamelend. Ik sloeg mijn armen om hem heen en het voelde alsof er een kilo stenen uit mijn maag was verdwenen.  
'Prince, je weet dat Michael zielsveel van je houdt, jullie zijn zijn aller grootste trots, jullie maken hem gelukkiger dan wie dan ook,' zei ik tegen hem. Het voelde goed toen ik voelde dat zijn armen ook om mij heen geslagen waren. Op dat moment kwam Michael de hal binnen. Ik liet Prince los en keek Michael aan. Ik zag dat hij aan het glimlachen was en tranen stonden in zijn ogen. Prince liep snel naar Michael toe en gaf hem een knuffel.  
'Ik hou van je, papa,' zei hij en hij liep de hal uit richting de keuken waar Paris al aan haar ontbijt zat. Michael keek hem verbaasd aan en keek toen naar mij.  
'Wat was dat allemaal?' vroeg hij. Ik haalde mijn schouders op.  
'Niets,' loog ik.  
'Prince was gewoon vrolijk.' Ik lachte in mezelf. Michael scheen niets door te hebben en keek me vrolijk aan.  
'En wat wil je doen vandaag?' zei hij. Hij begon gelijk opgewonden te praten.  
'Ik kan je rondleiden door Neverland, maar een rondleiding heb je denk niet meer nodig.. we kunnen naar de leeuwen of in attracties gaan of we kunnen een film kijken in mijn theater, ik heb heel veel snoep of we kunnen een waterballonnengevecht houden,' Ik lachte.  
'Moet ik niet naar school?'. Michael keek me een paar seconde bedenkelijk aan.  
'Vanaf morgen of zo.. maar vandaag gaan we lol maken.' Hij grijnsde.  
'Oké,' zei ik. Ik haakte mijn arm om die van hem en we liepen het terrein op. In de verte zag ik James Crawford staan en ik zwaaide naar hem. Michael keek me verbaasd aan maar zei niets.  
'Wat wil je doen?' vroeg hij vrolijk. Ik haalde mijn schouders op.  
'Jij mag kiezen,' zei ik. Hij keek me ondeugend aan en ik kreeg gelijk spijt van mijn beslissing.  
'Ik heb nog een paar supersoakers liggen,' zei hij en hij rende weg. Een halve minuut later kwam hij weer terug met twee waterpistolen in zijn handen. Hij gaf er een aan mij en ik merkte dat hij nog niet gevuld was.  
'Hey, Mike we moeten ze eerst vullen,' ik was nog niet uitgepraat of ik voelde een koude waterstraal recht in mijn gezicht. Michael gierde het uit en rende weg.  
'Hey dat is niet eerlijk!' riep ik hem lachend achterna en ik rende snel naar binnen om ook mijn waterpistool te vullen. Kai stond in de keuken borden in de vaatwasser te zetten en keek me met grote ogen aan. Ze keek van mijn natte gezicht naar het waterpistool in mijn handen. Toen keek ze me serieus aan, even dacht ik dat ze boos zou worden maar toen zei ze: 'Zorg dat je meneer Jackson inmaakt, hij verliest nooit en hij moet toch echt een keertje verliezen,' ik grijnsde.  
'Komt voor elkaar,' zei ik en ik vulde mijn pistool en rende naar buiten. Natuurlijk was Michael nergens te bekennen. Ik rende over het terrein en keek in elke boom. Toen kwam ik bij het zwembad aan. Toen schoot me iets te binnen. Ik ging expres zo dicht mogelijk bij het zwembad staan en keek een beetje in het rond maar probeerde ondertussen goed te luisteren. Zo als ik al verwacht had hoorde ik wat ritselen en toen hoorde ik snelle voetstappen in het gras. Net op het moment dat Michael's armen zich om me heen sloten draaide ik me om en spoot recht in het gezicht van Michael, maar Michael was al gesprongen. Met een grote plons belandde we allebei in het zwembad.

Lachend kwamen Michael en ik bovenwater.  
'Ik krijg jou nog wel,' zei ik en ik duwde Michael weer onder. Ik keek naar de kant en zag een onbekende jongen van ongeveer 18 jaar staan. Hij had een donkere huid en mooie bruine ogen als die van Michael. Ik zag dat hij tranen in zijn ogen had.  
'Michael?' vroeg ik. Ik keek naast me en zag dat Michael niet boven was gekomen. Op dat moment voelde ik zijn handen om mijn enkels sluiten die me onderwater trokken. Omdat ik het niet zag aankomen ademde ik een grote teug water binnen. Hoestend kwam ik boven water en keek Michael aan, maar die had geen aandacht meer voor mij. Hij keek naar de jongen op de kant en klom het water uit.  
'Omer? Wat is er aan de hand?' vroeg Michael aan de jongen, die blijkbaar Omer heette. Huilend viel hij Michael om de hals en Michael gebaarde naar mij dat ze even naar binnen gingen. Ik knikte en Michael en Omer liepen weg. Ik klom ook op de kant en bedacht dat ik ze beter niet kon storen. Ik liep naar binnen via een zijdeur en ging naar de badkamer om me even te douchen. Na drie kwartier was ik klaar en ik liep naar de woonkamer. Ik zag Omer op de bank slapen en Michael zat naast hem en hield zijn hand vast. Het viel me op dat de jongen een lief kuiltje in zijn kin had. Michael keek op toen hij merkte dat ik binnen was gekomen en stond langzaam op. Ik keek hem vragend aan. Michael liep naar de keuken en ik volgde hem.  
'Wat is er? Wie is hij?' vroeg ik zodra Michael de deur had gesloten.  
'Dat is Omer Bhatti, een oude vriend van mij uit Noorwegen. Hij komt een paar dagen bij ons logeren want hij heeft ruzie met zijn ouders,' zei Michael.  
'Hij heeft tenminste nog ouders,' mompelde ik. Ik had meteen spijt dat ik het had gezegd, want het is natuurlijk geen goede reden. Michael pakte mijn hand vast. Ik wilde hem eerst niet aankijken maar hij plaatste zijn hand onder mijn kin en dwong me om hem aan te kijken. Ik zag de pijn in zijn ogen en kreeg gelijk nog meer spijt.  
'Alicia..' begon hij.  
'Je hebt een ouder. Ik ben je vader.' Ik kreeg tranen in mijn ogen. Ik dacht dat ik er wel overheen begon te raken maar het lukte gewoon niet.  
'Het is zo oneerlijk,' zei ik. Michael gaf me een knuffel.  
'Het leven is oneerlijk,' zei hij. Ik drukte Michael stevig tegen me aan. Het voelde zo goed om bij hem te zijn. Michael liet je pijn verdwijnen.  
'Maar vind je dat goed?' vroeg Michael.  
'Wat?' vroeg ik een beetje onnozel.  
'Dat Omer hier blijft logeren,' zei Michael.  
'Oh.. Ja natuurlijk,' giechelde ik. Michael keek me met een gek gezicht aan maar besloot niets te vragen, zo als hij wel vaker deed bij mijn - voor andere personen - onverklaarbare reacties.  
Op dat moment kwamen Paris, Prince en Blanket binnen. Michael liet me los en pakte Blanket op.  
'Hey Blanket,' zei hij liefdevol en gaf hem een zoen op zijn hoofdje.  
'Papa?' vroeg Paris.  
'Mevrouw Brown heeft me geleerd te dichten, wil je het lezen?' Michael zette Blanket weer neer en pakte het velletje papier van Paris over. Ik keek toe hoe zijn ogen zich snel over het papier bewogen en hij gaf het papiertje weer terug aan Paris.  
'Dat is prachtig, dankjewel' zei hij. Hij gaf een aai over Paris' hoofd, die straalde helemaal. Michael keek op zijn horloge.  
'Het is tijd voor het avondeten,' zei hij. We liepen richting de keuken en namen plaats aan de lange tafel bij het raam. Omer kwam ook binnen en ging op de stoel naast die van mij zitten. Zenuwachtig begon ik op mijn stoel te wiebelen en Michael keek me met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. Ik stak mijn tong naar hem uit en hij begon te lachen. Stiekem keek ik opzij naar Omer en voelde me betrapt omdat hij ook naar mij keek. Hij glimlachte en stak zijn hand naar me uit: 'Hoi, ik ben Omer,' zei hij. Ik glimlachte en schudde zijn hand. Zijn hand voelde stevig en warm aan.  
'Ik ben Alicia,' zei ik. Op dat moment kwam Kai binnen met glazen drinken. Snel nam ik een slok water, ik merkte dat ik de hele dag nog niets had gedronken. Michael stond op en tikte met zijn nagels tegen het glas. Hij schraapte zijn keel en keek ons allemaal met een glimlach aan.  
'Welkom allemaal, bij het mooiste moment van de dag, het avondeten,' begon hij plechtig. Een paar mensen begonnen te lachen en Michael grijnsde.  
'Als allereerste wil ik Alicia verwelkomen in ons gezin.' Prince, Paris en Blanket hieven hun glas op. Ik bloosde.  
'En ten tweede wil ik Omer verwelkomen in Neverland, die blijft een paar dagen logeren,' zei Michael. Hij ging weer zitten en Kai kwam binnen met het eten. We hadden heerlijk gegeten die avond en iedereen had het naar zijn zin. Ik had me in tijden niet zo gelukkig gevoelt en ik voelde me echt een gezin. Het werd al laat en Michael bracht Paris, Prince en Blanket naar bed. Omer en ik bleven over en we hielpen Kai met het afruimen van de borden. Toen we klaar waren besloot Omer ook naar bed te gaan. Hij rekte zich uit.  
'Ik ga ook maar naar bed, ik ben moe van de reis hiernaartoe,' zei hij. We wenste elkaar een goede nacht en hij vertrok naar boven. Ik liep naar het raam toe en keek naar buiten naar Neverland. Na een tijdje voelde ik Michael's armen van achteren om mijn middel sluiten en hij legde zijn hoofd op mijn schouder. Ik glimlachte en zei niets. Zo stonden we een tijdje naar buiten te staren, ieder in ons eigen gedachten. Ik had me in maanden niet zo gelukkig gevoelt. Ik weet niet hoelang we zo hadden gestaan, maar op het gegeven moment liet Michael me los en ik draaide me om en keek hem aan.  
'Het is laat,' zei hij alleen. Ik pakte zijn hand en we liepen in stilte naar de hal waar onze wegen zouden scheiden.  
'Welterusten, Mike,' zei ik.  
'Slaap lekker,' hij gaf een kus op mijn wang en liep richting zijn slaapkamer. Ik keek hem glimlachend achterna en liep ook naar mijn kamer.

Ik werd wakker van Blanket die hyper op mijn bed aan het springen was. Langzaam opende ik mijn ogen en ging rechtop zitten. Toen merkte ik dat Paris en Prince ook naast mijn bed zaten. Ik haalde mijn wenkbrauwen op maar Blanket was al bovenop mij gesprongen.  
'Gefeliciteerd!' riep hij in mijn oor. Even dacht ik dat ik aan het dromen was, tot ik besefte dat het vandaag mijn verjaardag was.  
'Oh God,' was het enigste dat ik uit kon brengen. Blanket gaf natte zoenen op mijn wangen en bleef maar doorgaan. Lachend zette ik hem van mijn bed af. Daarna omhelsde Paris me.  
'Gefeliciteerd zus,' zei ze vrolijk. Ze gaf me een klein pakje. Ik was benieuwd wat erin zat dus trok snel het roze, glimmende papier eraf. Een klein, zwart doosje met een goud logo kwam tevoorschijn. Ik opende het voorzichtig en een mooi goud armbandje lag op de kussentjes. Ik haalde het er voorzichtig uit en merkte dat er een goud plaatje met een inscriptie aanzat. Ik hield het dicht bij mijn ogen om het te lezen. "Voor mijn liefste zus. x Paris" stond er. Ik kreeg tranen in mijn ogen. Snel veegde ik ze weg en glimlachte naar Paris.  
'Dankjewel,' zei ik. Ze deed het armbandje bij me om en ik bewonderde het om mijn pols. Prince gaf me ook een knuffel en gaf me een vierkant, plat pakje. Ik opende het zorgvuldig en ik zag een mooi, zilver lijstje met een foto van Michael, Paris, Prince, Blanket en ik. Ik was er heel blij mee, het voelde gewoon zo kloppend. Ik hoorde bij hen en zij hoorden bij mij. Ik zette het lijstje op het kastje naast mijn bed en bedankte Prince.  
'Ik heb ook een cadeau,' zei Blanket en hij gaf me een velletje papier. Ik draaide het om en een tekening van mij - gelukkig stond mijn naam erbij geschreven, anders wist ik niet dat ik het was - en Blanket kwam tevoorschijn. Ik glimlachte en gaf hem een knuffel.  
'Vind je hem mooi?' vroeg hij hoopvol. Ik keek op en Blanket keek me met grote, vragende ogen aan. Ik gaf hem een aai over zijn hoofd.  
'Natuurlijk, hij is prachtig.' zei ik. Blanket straalde.  
'Je bent nu bijna bejaard,' zei Blanket. We moesten allemaal lachen.  
'Ze is pas zestien hoor,' zei Paris en ze gaf Blanket een duw. Die keek heel teleurgesteld en ik besloot er snel tussen in te komen voordat het op huilen aankwam.  
'Waar is Michael eigenlijk?' vroeg ik aan Paris. Ze haalde haar schouders op.  
'Hij zei dat hij nog wat dingen moest afmaken,' zei ze, maar op dat moment kwam hij binnen. Hij had een voldane glimlach op zijn gezicht en ik vroeg me af wat hij uitgespookt had. Hij kwam naar me toe en sprong op het bed.  
'Gefeliciteerd,' zei hij en hij zoende me op mijn wangen. Hij duwde een vierkant pakje in mijn handen en ik voelde meteen dat het een CD was. Ik was benieuwd en ik haalde het papier er snel af. Het was inderdaad een CD. Op de voorkant stond een groot hart en de tekst "You're always in my heart". Ik draaide hem om en ik zag dat er acht onbekende nummers op stonden en twee van mijn favorieten: You Are Not Alone en I Just Can't Stop Loving You. Ik glimlachte en gaf Michael een knuffel.  
'Dankje,' zei ik.  
'Heel graag gedaan,' zei hij en ik lachte. Ik kon niet wachten om de CD te luisteren, maar ik besloot te wachten tot vanavond als ik alleen was. We liepen naar beneden en onderweg kwamen we Omer tegen. Hij grijnsde en gaf me ook zoenen op mijn wangen, ik voelde dat ik bloosde.  
'Gefeliciteerd,' zei hij, en hij gaf me een pakje. Verbaasd pakte ik het aan.  
'Dat had je niet hoeven doen,' mompelde ik, maar trok het papier er toch af. Het was een doosje zo als die van Paris, maar net iets groter. Ik opende het en een schattig zilver kettinkje lag op de kussentjes. Ik pakte het op en Omer deed het bij me om.  
'Het staat je goed,' zei hij. Ik bedankte hem en ik voelde dat ik nog meer moest blozen. Waar had ik toch last van?

Die ochtend hadden we met zijn allen heerlijk ontbeten. Toen we beneden kwamen had Kai de hele tafel al gedekt met lekkere warme broodjes en andere feestelijke dingen. We aten in alle rust totdat iedereen voldaan was. Toen Kai alles had afgeruimd pakte Michael mijn hand vast. Hij keek me ernstig aan.  
'Alicia?' begon hij moeizaam. Ik vroeg me af wat er in hemelsnaam was.  
'Nou, ik vroeg me af.. zou je vandaag het graf van je ouders willen bezoeken?' Deze vraag had ik totaal niet aan zien komen, en plotseling verdween het blije, vredige gevoel uit mijn lichaam en het maakte plaats voor een kille leegte. Iedereen was stil aan tafel en keek me aan. Michael kneep zachtjes in mijn hand.  
'Sorry,' fluisterde hij.  
'Ik dacht.. nou ja.. misschien wilde je het,' Hij keek verdrietig. Ik keek hem aan.  
'Ja,' zei ik. Mijn stem klonk schor.  
'Jawel, ik wil mijn ouders bezoeken,' Michael keek me voor een paar tellen verbaasd aan, maar knikte toen. Hij omhelsde me stevig.  
'Dan gaan we zo,' zei hij. Ik bevrijdde me uit zijn armen.  
'Ik ga me even opfrissen,' zei ik en ik liep de keuken uit. Toen ik halverwege de trap was begon ik langzaam te rennen. Ik ging zo snel mogelijk mijn kamer in, draaide de deur op slot en liet me op mijn bed vallen. Ik ademde een paar keer diep in en toen ging het wel weer. Ik liep naar mijn kast, trok nieuwe kleding aan die ik van Janet had gekregen en liep naar de badkamer. Ik staarde naar mezelf in de spiegel. Ik waste mijn gezicht en stak mijn haar op. Snel poetste ik mijn tanden. Toen ik klaar was keek ik mezelf vastberaden aan. Ik was hier klaar voor. Samen met Michael kon ik dit aan. Ik liep weer naar beneden en Michael stond in de hal al op mij te wachten. Hij stak zijn hand uit en ik plaatste mijn hand in die van hem. We reden met zijn limo richting de begraafplaats waar mijn ouders lagen. Het was een aardig stukje rijden, maar dat vond ik niet erg. Zo had ik mijn tijd om na te denken en me goed voor te bereiden. Ik lag tegen Michael aan en keek door de getinte ramen naar buiten.  
'Gaat het?' vroeg Michael. Ik knikte en glimlachte, het was geen ik-moet-glimlachen glimlach, het was een oprechte glimlach. Ik voelde dat ik er klaar voor was, klaar om mijn ouders graf te bezoeken. Ik was niet bang. Ik was niet verdrietig. Ik wist niet precies wat ik voelde. Toen we aangekomen waren stapten we uit en liepen de begraafplaats op. Gelukkig was het redelijk rustig omdat het nog redelijk vroeg was op een doordeweekse dag. Dat scheelde weer een hoop gedoe. Michael liep voorop en ik volgde hem. Nu we zo dichtbij waren begon het wat meer tot me door te dringen, maar ik wilde niet terug. Michael pakte mijn hand weer en we liepen de laatste paar stappen. Voor het graf bleef ik stilstaan. Michael liet mijn hand los en deed een paar stappen terug om mij wat privacy te geven. Wat hield ik toch van hem, hij kende me zo goed. Hij wist precies wat ik wilde op zo'n moment. Langzaam zakte ik door mijn hurken en las langzaam de woorden die op de grafsteen gegraveerd waren. _Ben Harold & Alice Harold. 1956 - 2004. Forever in our hearts._ Ik knikte langzaam. In ieder geval voor altijd in mijn hart. Ik voelde een traan over mijn wang glijden en voelde kort daarna Michael's hand die ze weer weg veegde. Ik pakte zijn hand en hield hem tegen mijn gezicht. Hij hurkte naast me en sloeg zijn andere arm om mij heen. Hij begon een melodietje te neuriën, heel rustig en zacht maar zo mooi. We zaten zo voor een tijdje tot Michael stopte met neuriën.  
'Ik denk dat we moeten gaan,' fluisterde hij. Ik keek om mij heen en merkte dat het langzaam drukker werd en we trokken aardig de aandacht van de omstandigers. Ik knikte en we stonden langzaam op. Ik was allang blij dat de mensen beleefd genoeg waren om ons niet te storen. We liepen dicht tegen elkaar de begraafplaats af en gingen in de auto zitten. Michael veegde al mijn tranen weg. Hij zette een vrolijk muziekje op.  
'Zo, en nu gaan we leuke dingen doen,' zei hij. Ik knikte en ik voelde me een stuk lichter. Ik was blij dat dit voorbij was, maar ik was ook blij dat ik het had gedaan.

Toen we weer aangekomen waren bij Neverland stonden Paris, Prince, Blanket en Omer buiten op ons te wachten, met koffers in hun handen. Ik keek Michael vragend aan maar hij glimlachte alleen. Ik wilde uitstappen maar Michael hield me tegen.  
'Wacht hier,' zei hij. Ik haalde mijn wenkbrauwen op maar bleef braaf zitten. Hij stapte uit en ik zag hem naar zijn kinderen en Omer lopen. Ik merkte dat Omer drie koffers had in plaats van één. Michael pakte er twee van hem over en pakte ook Blanket's koffer en liep terug naar de limo om ze in te laden. Prince en Paris liepen mee en legde ook hun koffers in de limo. Ik vroeg me af wat er ging gebeuren, maar ik kon niets logisch bedenken. Misschien een vakantie? Maar zou Omer niet al binnenkort naar huis gaan? En heeft Michael het daar niet te druk voor? Ik had wat plannen voor een nieuw album opgevangen. Ik besloot er niet over na te denken en gewoon af te wachten. Prince en Paris waren ondertussen al ingestapt en gingen naast me zitten. Ik keek naar buiten en zag dat Omer ook zijn koffer in de limo had geplaatst. Hij had Blanket op zijn arm en Michael pakte hem over. Omer stapte de limo in en ging naast Prince zitten. Als laatste stapte Michael en Blanket in en Michael zei tegen de chauffeur dat ze konden vertrekken naar de bestemming die ze eerder besproken hadden.  
'Eerder besproken?' vroeg ik aan Michael.  
'Ja, voor als je het nog niet had gemerkt, ik ben een perfectionist en wil graag dat alles perfect gaat volgens plan.' hij knipoogde en ik rolde met mijn ogen.  
'En mag ik ook nog weten wat die eerder besproken bestemming is?' Ik keek Michael met samengeknepen ogen aan maar ik besefte dat het er niet erg indrukwekkend uitzag omdat Omer in de lach schoot. Ik gaf hem een trap op zijn tenen waardoor hij nog harder moest lachen en ik met mijn armen over elkaar ging zitten. Ik haatte verrassingen.  
'Geduld, Alicia,' zei Michael alleen. Ik zuchtte en keek naar buiten in de hoop verkeersborden te zien die konden aangeven waar we naartoe gingen. Na een tijdje begonnen borden met een vliegtuig erop te verschijnen en het viel me op dat we ze elke keer volgde.  
'We gaan toch niet vliegen he,' zei ik. Michael glimlachte.  
'Goed geraden,' zei hij. Ik keek met grote ogen naar buiten en precies op dat moment vloog er een vliegtuig over. Ik had nog nooit gevlogen en het leek me doodeng. Michael lachte.  
'Het is niet eng, je merkt het amper,' zei Michael.  
'Jij hebt makkelijk praat, jij hebt al zoveel gevlogen in je leven.' zei ik. Eigenlijk had ik er wel zin in.  
'Waar gaan we heen?' vroeg ik. Michael haalde geheimzinnig zijn schouders op en ik besloot niet door te vragen. Ik wist dat het toch geen zin had. Nog geen halfuur later vlogen we in Michael's privévliegtuig. Ik keek met grote ogen uit het raam naar het kleine land onder me wat Amerika moest zijn.  
'Je kunt beter wat gaan slapen,' zei Michael.  
'Het is wel een tijd vliegen, en als we daar aankomen is het weer ochtend dus het wordt een lange dag.' Ik keek op mijn horloge. Het was half twee. Dat betekende dat we waarschijnlijk naar Europa vlogen. Ik werd heel zenuwachtig, ik was nog nooit in Europa geweest. Ik probeerde Michael's advies op te volgen en te gaan slapen, maar het werkte niet zo goed omdat Omer naast me een videogame zat te spelen. Ik lachte toen hij laatste werd bij zijn racespel en hij keek me aan met een speelse blik.  
'Wil je soms tegen mij racen?' vroeg hij uitdagend. Ik knikte.  
'Ik ga winnen,' zei ik. Hij lachte en gaf een tweede controller aan mij. We racete een paar uur en het kwam uit dat we aardig tegen elkaar opgewassen waren.  
'Victory!' riep ik uit toen ik hem had verslagen waardoor het 16-15 voor mij stond. Omer keek me verdrietig aan maar ik zag dat hij moest lachen. Ik lachte en legde de controller terug op zijn plaats.  
'Ik denk dat ik maar ga slapen, zo als Michael zei,'  
zei ik tegen Omer. Ik keek om en zag dat Michael diep in slaap was.  
'Ik ook,' zei Omer. Ik zette mijn stoel op de laagste stand en probeerde te slapen maar ik zat vol met energie. Ik voelde dat Omer mijn hand vastpakte en ik kreeg kippenvel op mijn armen, maar ik liet niet los.  
Ik werd wakker van Omer die me heen en weer schudde. Ik opende mijn ogen en ging rechtop zitten.  
'We gaan landen,' zei Omer.  
'Oh,' verbaasd keek ik uit het raam en ik zag dat het land inderdaad dichterbij kwam. Ik sloot snel mijn gordel.  
'Waar zijn we nou?' vroeg ik.  
'Parijs, de stad van de liefde,' hoorde ik Michael zeggen. Ik draaide me om en zag Michael slaperig in zijn stoel zitten. Zijn haar zat helemaal door de war.  
'Wow, Parijs,' zei ik. Ik keek weer uit het raam en zag de stad langzaam op ons afkomen.

We liepen over het vliegveld van Parijs. Michael's onverwachte bezoek had gezorgd voor een flinke ophef, maar het had erger gekund. Michael probeerde mij zoveel mogelijk achter zich te duwen maar het had geen zin, omdat we omsingelt werden door camera's. Michael keek geïrriteerd. Nooit eerder had ik hem in het openbaar geïrriteerd zien kijken, al wist ik natuurlijk hoe erg hij alle media haatte, hij probeerde het vaak zoveel mogelijk te verbergen voor de camera's. Veel mensen probeerden Michael snel te interviewen maar hij kapte alles af.  
'Niet nu,' zei hij steeds.  
'Ik beantwoord geen vragen,'  
Michael's bodyguards probeerde de pers zoveel mogelijk op afstand te houden en we liepen snel naar de uitgang waar een limo op ons aan het wachten was.  
'Sorry,' zei Michael toen we in de limo zaten op weg naar ons hotel. Ik keek hem aan alsof hij gek was en haalde mijn wenkbrauwen op.  
'Ben je gek? Dat is niet jouw schuld,' zei ik. Hij glimlachte maar keek nog steeds schuldig. Ik zuchtte en gaf hem een duw.  
'Soms ben je echt moeilijk, Mike,' zei ik. Hij lachte en de schuldige blik in zijn ogen verdween.  
'Ik heb er zo'n zin in,' zei hij opgewonden. Ik lachte om zijn enthousiasme.  
'Waar gaan we heen?' vroeg ik.  
'Eerst naar ons hotel, daar gaan we onze koffers afleveren en eventueel wat uitrusten als dat nodig is, en daarna gaan we even ergens eten en dan gaan we naar Disneyland Parijs,' zei hij. Zijn ogen straalde helemaal.  
'Super,' zei ik. Ik voelde ook een glimlach op mijn gezicht staan. Ik keek naar buiten en zag Parijs aan ons voorbij flitsen. We stopte voor een luxe-uitziend 5 sterren hotel.  
'Wow, Mike, had je niet hoeven doen, dat is toch veel te duur,' stamelde ik. Hij lachte.  
'Waarom zou ik op vakantie in iets overnachten wat minder luxe is dan mijn eigen huis?' zei hij luchtig. Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauwen. Daar zat natuurlijk wat in.

Ik stapte uit. Ik wilde mijn eigen koffer dragen maar dat stond Michael niet toe.  
'Ik ben misschien jarig, maar ik ben nog steeds even sterk hoor,' zei ik. Maar liep achter ze aan het hotel binnen. Binnen was het net zo mooi als buiten, misschien nog wel mooier. Michael ging naar de balie om in te checken. Hij kwam terug en gaf een sleutel aan Omer, Prince en mij. Paris en Blanket sliepen bij Michael op de kamer. We liepen door de hal op zoek naar onze kamer. De eerste kamer was die van mij. Ik opende de deur en een kamer, zo luxe, verscheen. Nog nooit had ik een kamer als deze gezien, zelfs niet in Neverland.  
'Wow,' zei ik. Michael sleepte mijn koffer naar binnen en legde hem op mijn bed.  
'Is het goed dat we over een kwartier afspreken in de hal beneden?' vroeg hij.  
'Ja, natuurlijk,' zei ik. Hij knikte, liep mijn kamer uit en sloot de deur achter zich. Ik liet me op mijn bed naast mijn koffer vallen. Het bed was zo zacht. Ik ging rechtop zitten en besloot even heel snel te douchen. Toen ik klaar was zag ik dat ik nog vijf minuten had, dat ging snel. Ik vroeg me af wie mijn koffer had ingepakt en opende hem nieuwsgierig. Ik verwachtte mijn kleding te zien, maar tot mijn verbazing zag ik allemaal onbekende kledingstukken. Ik pakte het bovenste shirtje uit. Het was zeker niet van mij, maar wel precies mijn maat. Ik liep naar de gang maar besefte toen dat ik niet wist welke kamer van Michael was. Ik liep terug naar mijn kamer en zocht in mijn zakken, hebbes. _"Wat is dit in mijn koffer? x A."_ smste ik. Nog geen 10 seconde later had ik al een antwoord, Michael was snel. _"Nieuwe kleding voor je verjaardag, haha.. Mike."_ Ik glimlachte en begon opgewonden mijn nieuwe kleding te bekijken. Na tien minuten besefte ik dat ik laat was, en ik haastte me naar beneden om de anderen te ontmoeten in de hal.  
Toen ik was aangekomen in de hal stond iedereen al op mij te wachten. 'Sorry,' giechelde ik. Prince rolde met zijn ogen.  
'Meiden en nieuwe kleding,' zei hij zuchtend. Iedereen schoot in de lach.  
'Gaan we eerst wat eten?' vroeg Michael. Iedereen stemde voor en we gingen naar het restaurant van het hotel. De houten bar was mooi versierd met gouden motieven die ook op de donkerrode muur stonden. De warme houten meubels met de rode stoffen gaven bij elkaar een warme indruk. Het zag er chique uit. We namen allemaal lekkere broodjes - behalve Omer, die nam een pizza - en we hadden heerlijk gegeten. Daarna reedt Michael's chauffeur ons naar Disneyland. In Disneyland rende Michael overal vrolijk naartoe en wij liepen achter hem aan. Blanket zag het als een spel en rende zijn vader lachend achterna.  
'Rennen, Papa ik kom je pakken!' riep hij vrolijk. Prince en Paris gingen suikerspinnen kopen. Omer en ik bleven nog over en we liepen op een rustig tempo Michael en Blanket achterna. Plotseling pakte Omer mijn hand en maakte rare huppelende sprongetjes en trok me met zich mee. Hij lachte, God wat was zijn lach lief. Op zo'n moment leek hij zo erg op Michael, als een kind, vrolijk en vrij. Ik huppelde vrolijk met hem mee tot we bij Michael en Blanket aangekomen waren die elkaar nog steeds aan het achtervolgen waren. Toen ze gestopt waren keek Michael me aan.  
'Waar zijn Paris en Prince?' vroeg hij. Ik haalde mijn schouders op en gebaarde achter me.  
'Suikerspinnen halen,' zei ik. Michael keek me met grote ogen aan en hij trok wit weg.  
'Wat is er?' vroeg ik. Michael antwoordde niet en keek zoekend om zich heen.  
'Mike?' drong ik aan. Hij keek me aan.  
'Heb je ze alleen gelaten?' hij keek naar Omer.  
'Ik had nooit weg moeten rennen, shit,' zei Michael en hij begon terug te rennen richting de suikerspinnen.  
'Michael!' riep Omer, maar Michael reageerde niet. Ik keek hem vragend aan.  
'Waar heeft hij last van?' vroeg ik.  
'Ik denk dat.. nou.. hij is denk bang dat mensen hun iets willen aandoen of zo,' zei Omer vaag. Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauwen.  
'Blijf bij Blanket,' zei ik tegen Omer en ik rende Michael achterna. Aangekomen bij de suikerspinnen kraam zag ik Michael staan, maar Prince en Paris waren nergens te bekennen. Ik rende snel naar Michael toe en pakte zijn hand. Hij had tranen in zijn ogen.  
'Mike, rustig blijven, ze zijn waarschijnlijk gewoon in een attractie gegaan,' zei ik kalm. Ik pakte mijn mobiel en probeerde Prince te bereiken. Michael keek me ongeduldig aan. Het duurde wel erg lang, en op het gegeven moment kreeg ik zijn voicemail. Shit, dacht ik. Maar ik liet het niet merken aan Michael. Rustig draaide ik Paris' nummer en na tien keer overgaan werd er eindelijk opgenomen. Ik slaakte een diepe zucht toen ik Paris' stem hoorde.  
'Hoi,' zei Paris vrolijk.  
'Paris,' zei ik opgelucht.  
'Waar zitten jullie?' vroeg ik.  
'We staan bij de uitgang van de achtbaan naast de suikerspinnen kraam, ik zie jullie staan,' zei ze.  
'Oh,' zei ik alleen. Ik keek naar de uitgang en zag Paris en Prince inderdaad staan. Ik hing op en we liepen naar ze toe.  
'Michael? wat is er?' vroeg Prince. Michael haalde zijn schouders op.  
'Niets jongen,' zei hij.

We waren allemaal moe toen we die avond terugkwamen in ons hotel.  
'Eigenlijk wilde ik nog uit eten gaan met ze allen maar ik ben zo moe,' zei Michael terwijl hij zich op zijn bed liet vallen.  
'Nou,' begon Omer. Iedereen keek hem aan en hij begon te blozen. Wat leek hij toch veel op Michael.  
'Eigenlijk wilde ik Alicia mee uit eten nemen,' zei hij tenslotte. Michael grinnikte en ik gaf hem een por in zijn zij.  
'Leuk,' zei ik glimlachend tegen Omer. Hij straalde.  
'Dan zie ik je over een kwartier beneden?' vroeg ik. Ik knikte en Omer liep Michael's kamer uit, waarschijnlijk richting zijn eigen kamer.  
'Ik ga ook maar,' zei ik tegen Michael en ik liep richting mijn kamer om me klaar te maken. Wat zal ik aantrekken, vroeg ik mezelf af terwijl ik speurde tussen mijn nieuwe kleding. Uiteindelijk koos ik een blauw topje met een zwart rokje. Ik haalde een borstel door mijn haren en deed nog snel wat make-up op. Ik liep terug naar de hal en Omer stond al op mij te wachten. Hij had een zwart pak en een rode roos in zijn handen. God, wat zag hij er goed uit. Ik begroette hem met een omhelzing en hij nam me mee naar de uitgang van het hotel.  
'Gaan we niet hier in het restaurant eten?' vroeg ik. Hij schudde met zijn hoofd en gebaarde naar zijn limo.  
'Ik neem je mee Parijs in,' grinnikte hij. We stapte de limo in en ik voelde een brede glimlach op mijn gezicht staan. Ik had Parijs nooit goed kunnen zien. We liepen door de straten van Parijs en af en toe gingen we winkeltjes binnen. Omer trok me mee naar een juwelier en kocht oorbellen voor me.  
'Omer, dat hoef je echt niet te doen, je hebt me al een ketting gegeven,' probeerde ik nog maar hij wilde niet luisteren.  
'Je bent jarig,' zei hij met een glimlach. Ik zuchtte en besloot er niet meer tegenin te gaan, want dat had toch geen zin. We kwamen aan bij een schattig restaurantje.  
'Hier gaan we eten,' zei Omer. Hij leidde me naar een tafeltje voor twee personen bij het raam. We hadden heerlijk gegeten bij kaarslicht, ik vond het stiekem wel romantisch. Omer was een echte heer, de cadeautjes die hij gaf, hij liet me als eerste proeven van de franse wijn, alle kleine dingetjes aan hem vond ik leuk. Ik voelde kriebels in mijn buik. Ik was toch niet verliefd? Ik keek hem aan en hij glimlachte. Ik voelde dat ik bloosde.  
'Dankjewel,' zei ik.  
'Bedank me niet,' zei hij simpel. Hij hief zijn glas op en we proosten.  
'Op het leven,' zei hij en we lachte. Die avond terug in het hotel namen we afscheid.  
'Bedankt voor deze heerlijke avond, Alicia,' zei Omer. Hij gaf me een kus op mijn wang en liep weg naar zijn eigen kamer. Ik bleef een paar minuten verdoofd staan en besefte toen dat ik beter naar mijn kamer kon gaan, het was al laat en ik was moe. Ik raakte mijn wang aan en ik voelde een rilling over mijn ruggengraat lopen.

De volgende ochtend werd ik laat wakker. Ik rekte me uit en keek op de klok, één uur. Oeps. Ik trok snel wat kleding aan en liep naar de kamer van Michael, Blanket en Paris. Ik bonsde hard op de deur maar er werd niet opengedaan. Zouden ze soms beneden zijn? Ik keek in de hal beneden, maar er was niemand. Ik liep naar het restaurant waar de TV aanstond met het nieuws. Een foto van Michael kwam in beeld. Shit he, wat nu weer. Ik vroeg de barman of hij het geluid even aan wilde zetten.  
_.....zanger is op meerdere gebieden en door meerdere personen aangeklaagd wegens het misbruik van kinderen, we zullen binnenkort allemaal zien hoe het af gaat lopen met Wacko Jacko. Verder zijn er nog...._  
Ik luisterde al niet meer naar de verslaggever. Verdoofd staarde ik voor me uit. Niet nog een keer, verdomme niet nog een keer. Dit kan niet waar zijn. Het moet een flauwe grap zijn. Ik voelde dat ik misselijk werd.  
'Gaat het?' vroeg de barman. Ik staarde hem aan.  
'Zet de tv uit,' zei ik en ik liep weg. Ik moest Michael vinden. Op de gang kwam ik Omer tegen.  
'Omer!' riep ik overstuur. Hij hield me tegen.  
'Ik weet het,' zei hij verdrietig.  
'Michael is in zijn kamer,' Ik knikte en liep naar de deur. Voordat ik open deed draaide ik me om.  
'Waar zijn Prince, Blanket en Paris?' vroeg ik.  
'Op mijn kamer.' antwoordde Omer. Ik knikte weer en opende de deur langzaam. Michael lag op zijn bed met zijn hoofd in zijn kussen. Ik beet op mijn lip. Wilde hij wel dat ik kwam? Zou ik hem niet storen? Net toen ik weer weg wilde gaan besefte ik dat ik niet goed wijs was. Natuurlijk wilde hij dat ik bij hem was. Ik ging naast hem op bed zitten en streelde zachtjes door zijn haren.  
'Mike?' vroeg ik. Geen antwoord. Ik zuchtte, ging naast hem liggen en sloeg mijn armen om hem heen. Ik voelde zijn lichaam schokken, hij huilde. Ik neuriede _You Are Not Alone_ en wachtte. Na een tijdje ontspande hij zijn lichaam en hij ging overeind zitten.  
'Het spijt me,' zei ik. Hij keek me aan met een pijnlijke blik.  
'Waarom ik?' vroeg hij, hij had nog nooit zo wanhopig geklonken.  
'Waarom altijd ik?'  
'Ik weet het niet,' zei ik en ik veegde zijn tranen weg. Ik stond op en pakte Michael's koffer. Ik legde zijn kleding erin en liep naar de badkamer. Ik pakte de tandenborstels van Michael, Paris en Blanket en de andere toiletspullen en legde ze ook in de koffer. Michael zat op zijn bed voor zich uit te staren.  
'Michael we gaan,' zei ik. Hij knikte. Ik vroeg me wanhopig af hoe dit af zou gaan lopen.

Omer en ik hielpen Prince, Paris en Blanket met hun spullen pakken.  
'Het komt wel goed toch?' vroeg Prince toen we klaar waren. Ik keek hem aan, hij keek bezorgd.  
'Ik weet het niet,' zei ik naar de waarheid. Prince zuchtte en liep weg. Ik beet op mijn lip. Ik voelde me schuldig, al had ik geen idee waarom. Ik wou dat ik geruststellende dingen tegen hem kon zeggen, maar ik kon gewoon niet liegen. Michael's limo was gearriveerd en zijn chauffeur en Omer begonnen met koffers inladen.  
'Ga jij Michael halen?' vroeg Omer. Ik knikte en liep naar Michael's kamer.  
'Kom je?' vroeg ik. Michael verstopte zijn gezicht in zijn handen. Ik liep naar hem toe en streek zachtjes over zijn haren.  
'Michael, kom,' zei ik zachtjes. Ik pakte zijn hand en trok hem omhoog. Hij keek me aan.  
'In Amerika zal alles nog erger zijn, Alicia, ik wil niet naar overhoringen, en ook geen rechtszaken,' zei hij wanhopig. Een traan liep over zijn wang.  
'Ik weet het Mike, maar je moet meekomen,' zei ik. Hij knikte en we liepen naar buiten. Ik trok hem mee alsof ik het handje van een klein kind vasthield. Iedereen zat al in de limo op ons te wachten. We stapten in en ik kroop dicht tegen Michael aan. Prince zat aan de andere kant van Michael en hield zijn vaders hand stevig vast. Ik glimlachte. Deze familieband was zo sterk dat we het met zijn allen wel zouden redden. Zolang we maar bij elkaar bleven. Ik legde mijn hoofd op Michael's schouder en beeldde me in dat alles achter de rug was.  
Niet lang daarna voelde ik een hand tegen mijn bovenarm duwen. Moeizaam opende ik mijn ogen. Was ik in slaap gevallen?  
'We zijn bij het vliegveld, slaapkop,' zei Michael met een grijns. Ik was blij hem iets zorgelozer te zien. Maar zodra we over het vliegveld liepen was zijn glimlach weer verdwenen. Hij keek bezorgd en zijn gezicht was iets bleker dan normaal. We waren allemaal stil. Iedereen zocht zijn eigen plek in het vliegtuig en probeerde maar een beetje te slapen. Toen ik bijna in slaap was gevallen voelde ik beweging op de stoel naast me. Ik opende mijn ogen en keek opzij. Blanket zat me met enorme puppyogen aan te staren. Hij klom op mijn schoot en nestelde zich tegen me aan. Hij lag als een balletje met zijn duim in zijn mond en hij sloot zijn ogen. Ik aaide zijn haren tot we allebei in slaap vielen.

'Michael?' riep ik. Ik klopte op zijn deur. Gelukkig, hij deed open.  
'Ze zijn net weg,' zei hij. Ik knikte. Zodra we weer in Neverland aangekomen waren kwamen er gelijk mensen van de politie Michael ondervragen.  
'Hoe ging het?' vroeg ik. Michael haalde zijn schouders op.  
'Hij eist een rechtszaak, dus die zal er komen,' zei Michael somber. Ik keek hem aan.  
'Wie eist er een rechtszaak?'  
'Tom Sneddon, wie anders,' zei hij bitter. Ik zuchtte.  
'Wanneer?'  
'Over twee dagen,' zei hij, en hij kneep zijn ogen dicht. Waarom hij? dacht ik weer bij mezelf.  
'Sorry,' zei ik. Hij opende zijn ogen en keek me raar aan.  
'Namens de mensheid,' mompelde ik. Hij glimlachte even.  
'Kom, je moet eten,' zei ik. En ik trok hem mee naar de keuken. Paris en Prince zaten ook aan de keukentafel. Paris was aan het tekenen en Prince keek somber voor zich uit.  
'Hey,' zei ik. Ze keken op. Paris sprong op en omhelsde haar vader.  
'Gaat het papa?' vroeg ze. Michael knikte naar haar en pakte haar op.  
'Wat was je aan het tekenen?' vroeg hij.  
'Ons,' zei ze. Michael glimlachte.

De dagen die daarop volgde waren zwaar. Met Michael ging het slechter, elke dag. Hij lachte niet meer, at niet meer en praatte zelfs niet meer.  
'Dit kan toch niet langer zo doorgaan,' zei Elizabeth Taylor tegen mij, die bezorgd langs was gekomen. Ze wilde Michael spreken maar die zei niet veel.  
'Ik weet het,' zei ik.  
'Maar wat kunnen we doen?' Ik wist het niet meer.  
'Praat met hem,' zei ze. Ik keek haar ongeloofwaardig aan.  
'Wat denk je wat ik al dagen probeer?' zei ik, tranen sprongen in mijn ogen. Elizabeth sloeg een arm om me heen en we gingen zitten.  
'Sorry,' zei ik.  
'Ik ben gewoon moe, en het is al laat,' Elizabeth veegde mijn tranen weg.  
'Je moet hem helpen, Alicia,' zei ze.  
'Jij bent de enigste die dat kan, hij houdt van je.' Ik zuchtte.  
'Hij houdt ook van jou hoor,' zei ik.  
'Ja, maar wat jullie hebben is speciaal.' Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauwen. Ze had gelijk. Ik moest Michael helpen, hij had mij tenslotte ook geholpen toen ik het moeilijk had. Maar hoe? Ik stond op en liep naar Michael's kamer. Zonder te kloppen ging ik naar binnen. Michael reageerde niet. Ik ging naast hem op zijn bed liggen en sloeg mijn armen om hem heen. Ik ademde diep uit toen hij me niet wegduwde, ik had niet door dat ik mijn adem in aan het houden was. Waarom zou ik bang zijn dat Michael me weg zou duwen? Was ik gek of zo? Ik legde mijn hoofd tegen zijn borst en luisterde naar zijn regelmatige hartslag. Ik voelde zijn hand door mijn haren strijken, en ik sloot mijn ogen. Ik weet niet hoe lang we zo gelegen hadden, maar op het gegeven moment veranderde Michael's trillende ademhaling in een regelmatige, hij sliep.

Toen ik wakker werd merkte ik dat Michael nog sliep. Ik gaf hem een kus op zijn voorhoofd en maakte me voorzichtig los uit zijn armen, om hem niet wakker te maken. Op mijn tenen liep ik naar de deur. Op de gang kwam ik Elizbeth tegen, ze had blijkbaar hier overnacht.  
'En?' vroeg ze. Ik haalde mijn schouders op.  
'Hij slaapt,' zei ik. Ze knikte.  
'Ik ga ontbijt voor hem maken,' zei ik en ik liep richting de keuken en ze liep me achterna. In de keuken zat iedereen al aan tafel.  
'Goedemorgen,' zei Kai toen we binnenkwamen.  
'Goedemorgen Kai,' zei ik en ik liep naar de tafel waar Prince, Paris en Blanket zaten.  
'Waar is Omer?' vroeg ik.  
'Hij heeft een appartement in de stad gehuurd, en daar is hij nu,' zei Prince.  
'Oh,' zei ik. Hij was dus weg. Ik beet op mijn lip. Misschien was zo veel mogelijk rust in huis inderdaad het beste voor Michael.  
'Gaat het een beetje met papa?' haalde Paris me uit mijn gedachte.  
'Jawel,' antwoordde ik. Ik stond op en liep naar de koelkast. Ik schonk melk in een kom en deed er cornflakes bij. Ik pakte een lepel en ging terug naar Michael's kamer. Hij was wakker en zat rechtop in zijn bed. Hij zag er eindelijke en beetje uitgerust uit. Ik zette de kom op het nachtkastje en ging naast hem zitten. Ik keek hem aan.  
'Wat doe je jezelf aan?' vroeg ik. Hij haalde zijn schouders op.  
'Ik weet het niet meer, Alicia,' zei hij. Zijn stem klonk schor. Hij haalde een hand door zijn verwarde haren.  
'Je moet eten,' zei ik. Ik pakte de kom van het nachtkastje en duwde het in zijn handen. Tot mijn opluchting begon hij langzaam te eten.  
'Vandaag moet ik weer naar de rechtbank,' zei hij somber toen hij klaar was. Ik pakte zijn hand.  
'Ik ga mee,' fluisterde ik. Hij keek me aan.  
'Echt?' vroeg hij.  
'Natuurlijk, als het mag.' zei ik. Hij knikte.  
'Ik denk dat het wel mag, maar ik moet het wel aan mijn advocaat vragen,' zei hij.  
'Want normaal neem ik mijn vader mee.' Hij pakte zijn telefoon en belde zijn advocaat op.  
'Hallo... Ja, natuurlijk met Michael.... Ja.... Mag Alicia mee in plaats van mijn vader?.... Waarom.... Nou.... DAN NIET!' Boos smeet Michael zijn telefoon weg.  
'Rustig,' zei ik. Zo kende ik Michael helemaal niet.  
'Sorry,' zei hij verdrietig.  
'Ik wilde niet zo reageren, maar je mag niet mee, hij vindt het onverantwoordelijk of zo,' Hij zuchtte gefrustreerd.  
'Niets aan te doen,' zei ik. Ik stond op en liep naar Michael's kast. Ik haalde er een broek en een blouse vandaan en gooide het naar Michael.  
'Aankleden,' beveelde ik.  
'Niet kijken,' zei hij met samengeknepen ogen. Ik schoot in de lag.  
'Dat zal ik niet doen hoor,' zei ik serieus. En ik draaide me om. Terwijl Michael zich omkleedde zocht ik schoenen uit.  
'Ik kan best mijn eigen kleding uitzoeken hoor,' mompelde hij.  
'Ja, dat heb ik gemerkt de afgelopen dagen,' zei ik en Michael was stil. Toen hij klaar was duwde ik hem naar de badkamer. Michael waste zijn gezicht, kamde zijn haren, scheerde zich en poetste zijn tanden. Toen hij klaar was ging hij voor me staan.  
'Ready,' zei hij plechtig. Ik lachte, en tot mijn verbazing moest hij ook lachen.  
'Dankje Alicia,' zei hij.  
'Zonder jou was ik nu een wrak,' Ik grijnsde.  
'Ben je dat nu niet dan?' plaagde ik.  
'Hey,' riep hij beledigt en hij begon me te kietelen. Gillend rende ik weg met Michael op mijn hielen. In de keuken keek iedereen ons verbaast aan. Lachend kwamen Michael en ik tot stilstand.  
'Hi,' zei Michael. Ik schoot weer in de lach.  
'Goedemorgen,' zei Kai met een glimlach. Blij dat Michael weer zichzelf leek. Elizabeth keek ons ongeloofwaardig aan, en ik gaf haar een knipoog. Op dat moment kwam Michael's advocaat binnen. Hij keek Michael met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan.  
'Ik ben blij dat Mr. Jackson eens op tijd klaar is,' zei hij serieus. Hij keek mij keurend aan.  
'Jij bent dus Alicia,' zei hij. Ik knikte. Ik wilde zijn hand schudden maar hij wende zich weer tot Michael.  
'Tijd om te gaan,' zei hij. En hij liep weer weg. Ik keek Michael aan.  
'Vrolijk ventje,' zei ik. Michael glimlachte voorzichtig, maar ik zag dat hij het moeilijk had. Ik kneep in zijn hand.  
'Het komt goed,' zei ik. En ik duwde hem richting zijn advocaat.  
'Ik zie je zo weer,' zei ik. Hij knikte en liep weg. Ik keek hem achterna. Waarom had ik zo'n vreemd voorgevoel? Ik besloot het te negeren en liep terug naar Michael's kamer. Ik opende het raam en maakte zijn bed op. Het lege kommetje waar de cornflakes in zaten stond nog op het nachtkastje. Ik pakte het en zette het in de keuken in de vaatwasser. Ik leunde tegen het keukenkastje aan. Ik merkte dat ik zenuwachtig was. Misschien deden ze vandaag wel een uitspraak. Hij kon levenslang krijgen als hij werd veroordeelt op alle aanklachten. Ik werd misselijk van de gedachte en ging zitten. Ik merkte niet dat iemand binnen was gekomen, maar ik voelde ineens een hand over mijn rug wrijven. Ik keek op en zag Prince staan.  
'Gaat het?' vroeg hij. Ik knikte, maar het kwam vast niet erg geloofwaardig over want ik voelde dat ik wit was weggetrokken. Prince pakte een glas water en gaf hem aan mij.  
'Het komt goed,' zei hij. Ik voelde me schuldig. Ik zou hem juist gerust moeten stellen, ik was de oudste. Ik had die verantwoordelijkheid. Prince ging op de stoel naast me zitten. Zo zaten we een hele tijd, allebei werden we met de minuut zenuwachtiger.  
'Misschien doen ze vandaag wel helemaal geen uitspraak,' zei ik. Hij knikte alleen maar. Na een lange stilte keek Prince me ineens aan.  
'Zonder jou was Michael er veel slechter aan toe,' zei hij. Ik voelde me wat ongemakkelijk.  
'Het ligt niet alleen aan mij hoor,' zei ik. Hij haalde zijn schouders op.  
'Ik weet het niet hoor, maar jij hebt iets speciaal wat de meeste mensen niet hebben,' zei hij. Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauwen en keek hem aan.  
'Hoe bedoel je?' vroeg ik. Hij haalde zijn schouders weer op.  
'Ik weet het niet, je straalt energie uit, net als papa,' zei hij. Ik keek hem ongeloofwaardig aan. Ik straalde echt niet die energie van Michael uit hoor, ik was maar een normaal doorsnee meisje. Gemiddeld, gewoon gemiddeld.  
'Papa merkt het zelf ook niet,' zei Prince. Verder zeiden we niets. Op het gegeven moment schrokken we allebei van het gepiep van mijn moeder. Ik keek op de display en zag een onbekend nummer staan.  
'Hallo met Alicia,' zei ik. Een onbekende stem sprak door de telefoon.  
'Ja, hallo, u spreekt met Mr. Johnson.' hoorde ik hem zeggen. Was Mr. Johnson niet van de rechtbank? Ik werd misselijk en het voelde alsof ik moest overgeven. Als ze mij belde, kon het nooit goed nieuws zijn, toch?  
'De rechter heeft een uitspraak gedaan, of nou ja, geen vaste, maar hij mag tijdelijk niet meer bij zijn kinderen in huis wonen wegens de veiligheid voor zijn eigen kinderen, en we hebben aangenomen dat jij...' wat de man verder nog zei, drong niet tot me door. Verdoofd liet ik de telefoon zaggen. Prince keek me aan, zijn gezicht was wit weggetrokken.  
'Wat?' zei hij schor. Er sprongen tranen in zijn ogen.  
'Wat is er Alicia verdomme,' riep hij en hij schudde mijn arm.  
'Oh God,' was het enigste wat ik uit kon brengen. Ik voelde mijn wereld compleet instorten, alweer.

Nog geen vijf minuten na dat telefoontje kwam Michael thuis met zijn advocaat en een andere vrouw. Ik durfde hem niet aan te kijken. Ik zat nog steeds aan de keukentafel met mijn hoofd verborgen in mijn handen.  
'Papa,' riep Prince toen ze binnenkwamen.  
'Papa ik wil niet weg,' zei hij snikkend. Een rilling liep over mijn rug.  
'We gaan niet,' zei ik. Mijn stem klonk schor. Ik voelde Michael's hand mijn hand pakken. Ik keek hem aan, en tot mijn schrik zag ik dat hij huilde.  
'We hebben geen keuze, Alicia,' zei hij verdrietig. Ik schudde mijn hoofd.  
'Nee,' was het enige wat ik zei.  
'Waar zijn je andere kinderen?' vroeg de onbekende vrouw die meegekomen was. Op dat moment kwamen Paris en Blanket binnen, met Omer. Ik verborg mijn gezicht weer in mijn handen. Ik vertikte het om vandaag nog van deze stoel af te komen.  
'Mijn vader is de beste vader van de hele wereld en ons bij hem weghalen maakt het alleen maar erger,' zei Paris kalm. De vrouw keek haar ernstig aan.  
'Het is de uitspraak van de rechter meisje, daar kunnen wij niets aan doen,' zei ze met een zeurderige stem, alsof ze tegen een kleuter praatte. Ik walgde van die vrouw. Ik walgde van iedereen die ook maar iets te maken had van deze hele rechtszaak.  
'Kennen jullie iemand bij wie jullie zouden willen logeren?' vroeg ze poeslief aan Blanket. Ik draaide met mijn ogen.  
'Bij mij,' hoorde ik Omer zeggen. Toen keek ik wel op. Iedereen keek hem aan.  
'Waarom niet? Ik ben officieel volwassen, en heb een eigen appartement.' zei hij. Michael knikte.  
'Ja, dat wil ik,' zei hij. De vrouw keek Omer met samengeknepen ogen aan, maar ze wist zelf ook dat ze er niets tegen kon doen.  
'Tijd om afscheid te nemen dan maar,' zei ze, en ze liep weg. Ik keek haar ongelovig aan. Hoe kon iemand dat doen. Ongelooflijk.  
Paris en Prince waren allebei hun vader aan het omhelzen. Ik keek toe hoe ze huilden.  
'Alicia, kom,' zei Michael. Ik negeerde hem en bleef zitten. Hij kwam naar me toe en ik wendde mijn gezicht af.  
'Alicia, alsjeblieft, sta op,' zei hij. Ik voelde een traan over mijn wang lopen.  
'Nee, Michael, ik neem niet nog een keer afscheid van mijn vader,' zei ik. Hij pakte me op en drukte me tegen zich aan.  
'Het is niet echt afscheid, ik ben terug voor je het weet,' fluisterde hij in mijn oor. Ik keek hem aan, ik negeerde nu alle tranen die kwamen en liet ze gewoon gaan. Michael gaf me een kus op mijn voorhoofd.  
'Tot ziens,' zei hij.

Ik zat aan de tafel bij Omer in zijn appartement. Prince, Paris en Blanket waren al naar bed.  
'Alsjeblieft,' zei Omer en hij gaf me een kopje thee aan. In stilte zaten we te drinken.  
'Het komt goed,' zei Omer.  
'Over een paar weken zie je hem weer,' Ik keek hem aan.  
'Snap je niet wat dit betekend, hij is depressief, Omer,' gooide ik er in een keer uit.  
'Als hij niet bij zijn kinderen kan wordt hij gek, ik zweer het je, dit moeten ze niet doen, hij zou niets meer doen, weer niet eten,' tranen stroomden over mijn wangen.  
'Rustig,' zei Omer en hij streek zijn hand over mijn haren. Ik haalde diep adem.  
'Ga anders naar bed,' zei Omer. Ik knikte. Ik stond op om naar de logeerkamer te gaan. Omer pakte mijn hand vast.  
'Het komt echt goed,' zei hij. Hij keek me aan. Ik voelde me rood worden.  
'Hij houdt van je, Alicia, en hij weet dat jij er voor hem zal zijn als jullie elkaar weer zien, dat houdt hem sterk,' zei Omer. Hij pakte me bij mijn middel.  
'En ik hou ook van jou,' zei hij, en toen kuste hij me. Heel even voelde ik zijn zachte lippen op die van mij, en toen liep hij weg.

De volgende ochtend werd ik vroeg wakker. Voor een paar seconden wist ik niet waar ik was, maar toen kwam alles weer terug. Een zwaar, misselijk gevoel ontstond er in mijn maag. Waar zou Michael nu zijn? Thuis waarschijnlijk. Wat zou hij doen? Hopelijk slapen, of eten. Ik zuchtte en staarde een paar minuten duf voor me uit. Mijn gedachten waren zo aan het afdwalen dat ik niet eens had gemerkt dat Omer binnen was gekomen.  
'Kom je eten?' hoorde ik zijn stem in de verte vragen. Ik knipperde met mijn ogen en focuste op de deuropening waar Omer stond. Ik knikte, terwijl ik totaal geen honger had. Beelden en gevoelens van de vorige avond kwamen langzaam terug, en ik voelde dat ik weer moest blozen. Vlug stond ik op om te douchen. Toen ik in de keuken kwam zag ik dat Prince, Paris en Blanket al aan het eten waren, gelukkig.  
'Goedemorgen Alicia,' zei Prince. Ik glimlachte naar hem.  
'Goedemorgen allemaal,' zei ik en ik ging ook zitten.  
'Wat wilt u voor ontbijt?' zei Omer met een serieus gezicht.  
'We hebben verrotte eieren, beschimmelt brood en bedorven melk,'  
Ik glimlachte.  
'Doe mij maar het beschimmelde brood graag,' zei ik. Omer legde een tosti op mijn bord. Met een afwezige blik at ik hem langzaam op, want honger had ik niet. Ik wou dat Michael hier was. Het was niet zo dat ik hem al verschrikkelijk mistte, maar het idee dat ik hem voorlopig niet zou zien was gewoon ondragelijk. Ik voelde een leeg gevoel in me. Dezelfde leegte die ik voelde toen mijn ouders dood gingen, maar die Michael in de tussentijd weer gevuld had. Ik vouwde mijn armen om me heen en legde mijn hoofd op tafel. Ik sloot mijn ogen en merkte niets meer van alles wat om me heen gebeurde. Ik voelde warme tranen in mijn ogen prikken. Een klein warm handje pakte die van mij. Ik keek op en zag dat het Blanket was.  
'Hey,' zei ik. En ik nam hem op schoot. Hij zoog zijn duim in zijn mond en ik wiegde hem een beetje heen en weer. Zo'n jong kind als Blanket hoort niet weggehaald te worden bij zijn vader, dacht ik bedroefd.  
'Waar is papa?' vroeg Blanket, en ik hoopte nog zo dat hij niet zulke vragen ging stellen.  
'Papa is thuis, waar wij binnenkort ook weer naartoe gaan, maar eerst gaan we een tijdje bij Omer logeren,' zei ik. Blanket knikte begripvol. Hij was toch wel slim voor zijn leeftijd. Ik zette hem weer van mijn schoot af en liep naar de televisie. Ik schakelde hem aan en zapte naar een nieuwszender, iets wat ik niet vaak deed, maar nu moest ik wil. Verveeld hing ik op de bank te wachten tot er iets interessant zou komen. Michael's rechtszaak zou nog niet afgelopen zijn in een halfuur. Hopelijk wel goed nieuws dit keer. Misschien mochten we wel al weer terug. Een gevoel van hoop ontstond er in mijn buik. Ik wist dat het onmogelijk was, dat hij eerst volledig onschuldig verklaart zou moeten worden, maar toch hoopte ik stiekem. Verveeld begon ik wat te zappen. Voor mijn gevoel nog geen minuut later voelde ik een hand in mijn zij porren. Ik keek geïrriteerd op en zag dat het Omer was, maar hij keek niet speels, hij keek heel serieus.  
'Michael op TV,' zei hij. Ik keek snel op en zag inderdaad dat het nieuws begonnen was. Teleurgesteld zakte ik weer terug in de bank. Geen uitspraak, alweer. Hoe kunnen ze hem dit aandoen, dacht ik. Ik zette de televisie uit. Vermoeid sloot ik mijn ogen. Ik voelde Omer's hand nonchalant om mijn middel slaan, en besloot me ook maar niet meer in te houden ook. Ik leunde mijn hoofd tegen hem aan.  
'Ik voel me zo hopeloos,' begon ik.  
'Ik moet hem helpen, maar ik kan het gewoon niet,' zei ik. Omer streek zachtjes met zijn hand door mijn haren. Ik voelde kriebels in mijn buik.  
'Je hebt alles gedaan wat je kon, nu moeten we alleen nog wachten,' zei hij. Ik knikte. Ik wist dat hij gelijk had, maar ik voelde me gewoon zo machteloos. Michael had zoveel voor mij gedaan, en nu kon ik niet eens bij hem zijn terwijl hij had nog veel moeilijker had. Ik voelde Omer's lippen in mijn haren. Hij was een ster in afleiden, maar ik wist niet of ik wel afgeleid wilde worden. Hij bewoog zijn hoofd naar mijn nek en gaf kleine kusjes in mijn hals.  
'Omer,' zei ik. Ik wilde hem stoppen, of wilde ik dat eigenlijk niet. Ik wist het niet meer, een mix van gevoelens schoten er door mijn lichaam.  
'Hmm,' mompelde hij en hij keek me aan. Een glimlach stond op zijn gezicht en ik kon het niet helpen om ook te lachen.  
'We zijn niet bij elkaar, Omer,' zei ik serieus. Hij keek me diep in mijn ogen aan.  
'Weet ik,' zei hij alleen maar. Ik smolt weg in zijn blik. Zo teder, zo zacht, zoveel als Michael. Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauwen.  
'Wat?' vroeg hij nieuwsgierig, terwijl ik zijn gezicht kritisch bestudeerde.  
'Niets, je lijkt alleen een beetje op Michael,' mompelde ik. Hij glimlachte.  
'Dat heb ik vaker gehoord,' zei hij. Ik knikte en leunde mijn hoofd weer tegen hem aan. Een paar minuten zeiden we niets, totdat Omer de vredige stilte onderbrak.  
'Je vindt me toch aardig,' zei hij. Ik keek hem met een gek gezicht aan.  
'Natuurlijk,' zei ik. Hij glimlachte.  
'Oke, en je vindt me toch wel een heel klein beetje leuk?' zei hij. Waar was hij mee bezig, vroeg ik me af. Ik knikte.  
'En je vindt me knap?' zei hij. Ik trok mijn wenkbrauwen op. Niet dat het niet waar was, maar waarom zei hij het zo.  
'Je zei net dat ik op Michael leek, en je had ooit gezegd dat Michael mooi was,' zei hij met een steeds groter wordende glimlach. Ik knikte instemmend.  
'Oké,' zei ik. 'Ja, je hebt gelijk,'  
Hij glimlachte.  
'Ik vind dat ook over jou,' zei hij. Ik kreeg een heel warm gevoel van zijn woorden, maar ik keek hem met samengeknepen ogen aan. Waar wilde hij naartoe gaan, ik kreeg wel een voorgevoel en werd er plots erg zenuwachtig van. Hij stond op en trok mij ook van de bank. Hij knielde voor me neer. Oh God.  
'Alicia,' begon hij. 'Wil je mijn vriendinnetje zijn?' hij keek me aan met een grote glimlach op zijn gezicht.  
Ik keek hem met grote ogen aan.  
'Uhh.. ik.. j-ja.' stotterde ik. Zijn glimlach werd alleen maar groter en hij stond op en sloeg zijn armen om me heen.  
'I love you,' fluisterde hij.

Ik kon het niet geloven. Omer Bhatti, mijn vriendje. Ik kon mijn geluk niet op. Ik wou alleen dat ik het aan Michael kon vertellen. Afwezig stond ik in de pan met soep te roeren. Ik was er al snel achter gekomen dat Omer niet veel in huis had, dus ik besloot maar een kant-en-klaar soep uit blik te verwarmen. Opeens voelde ik Omer's handen om mijn middel. Ik glimlachte.

'Ruikt lekker,' merkte Omer op. Ik lachte.

'Zal ik voortaan maar de boodschappen doen?' zei ik. Omer knikte instemmend.

En zo gingen de weken langzaam voorbij. Elke keer was er weer geen uitspraak bij de rechtbank. Ik kreeg een pijnlijk gevoel in mijn maag als ik naar de televisie keek. Elke week zag Michael er slechter uit. Hij was bleker en zijn wangen waren ingevallen. Ik zuchtte.

'Het gaat zo niet langer,' zei ik tegen Omer. Hij pakte mijn hand vast.

'Ik weet het, maar wat kunnen we doen?' vroeg hij. Ik haalde hopeloos mijn schouders op. Ik zat er al een paar dagen aan te denken. Ze hadden toch zo nodig meer bewijzen nodig om een uitspraak te geven? Nou die kon ik geven. Ik kon een tegenbewijs leveren.

'Ik ga naar de rechtbank,' zei ik. Omer keek me met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan.

'En dan?' zei hij.

'Omer, ik ben als minderjarig kind jaren bij hem geweest, en nooit, maar dan ook nooit heeft hij een vinger naar mij uitgestoken tegen mijn wil,' legde ik uit. Ik zag dat Omer mij begreep, want zijn gezicht lichtte op.

'Ik ga naar de rechtbank om de aanklacht tegen te spreken,' zei ik. Omer sloeg zijn arm om me heen.

'We gaan morgen, dan is er toch weer een rechtszaak?' vroeg hij. Ik knikte. Omer streek zijn hand door mijn haren.

'Ik ga je wel missen als je weer terug naar Michael gaat,' zei hij. Ik glimlachte en sloeg mijn armen om hem heen.

'Je weet dat je altijd welkom bij ons thuis bent,' zei ik tegen hem. Hij drukte zijn lippen tegen die van mij aan, en opnieuw voelde ik die elektrische schokken door mijn lichaam. Ik sloeg mijn armen om zijn nek en drukte hem tegen me aan.

'Ik hou van je,' zei ik tegen hem. Een brede grijns kwam over zijn gezicht en hij drukte nog een lichte kus op mijn lippen.

'Ik ook van jou,' zei hij. Ik legde mijn hoofd op zijn borst. Ik hoorde zijn hartslag langzaam rustiger worden. Die nacht sliep ik slecht. Ik was zenuwachtig omdat ik Michael misschien morgen weer zou zien. Maar ik was bang dat ze me niet binnen zouden laten in de rechtbank. Onrustig draaide ik me elk halfuur om. Rond een uur of drie kwam Omer binnen.

'Kan je niet slapen?' fluisterde hij. Ik ging rechtop zitten.

'Niet echt,' mompelde ik. Hij kwam naar me toegelopen en kroop bij me onder de dekens. Hij sloeg zijn armen om me heen en ik vouwde me tegen hem aan. Dit deed me zo aan Michael denken dat ik tranen in mijn ogen kreeg.

'Niet huilen,' zei Omer verdrietig. Ik veegde mijn tranen gauw weg.

'Maar wat als ze me niet binnenlaten,' zei ik.

'Natuurlijk wel, desnoods laten ze je nog binnen omdat ze hopen dat je gaat bekennen dat Michael je heeft aangeraakt,' zei hij. Ik spande mijn lichaam aan bij die woorden.

'Sorry,' mompelde hij. Ik schudde mijn hoofd.

'Geeft niets,' zei ik.

De volgende ochtend maakte Omer me wakker. Ik haalde diep adem en stond op om me aan te kleden, ontbijt hoefde ik niet. Toen we klaar waren liepen we naar buiten. Een auto had Omer niet, dus we zouden met het openbaar vervoer moeten. Hand in hand liepen we naar het busstation. Onderweg tikte ineens iemand op mijn schouder. Verschrikt draaide ik me om. Ik keek recht in de ogen van een jong uitziend meisje.

'Sorry,' zei ze verlegen. Ik glimlachte. 'Geeft niets hoor,'

'Michael is onschuldig,' zei ze met een klein stemmetje. Ik knikte. Als Michael wist dat kinderen geloofden dat hij onschuldig was dan zou hij zich vast beter voelen.

Aangekomen bij de rechtbank waren de deuren al gesloten.

'Shit,' mompelde ik. Ik klopte hard op de grote deuren, en tot mijn opluchting deed er iemand open. Een brede man stond in de deuropening. Toen hij mij zag werden zijn ogen groter.

'Hallo, ik wil graag getuigen voor Michael Jackson,' zei ik. De man keek me met samengeknepen ogen aan. Hij wenkte dat we hem moesten volgen. De zenuwen gierden door mijn lichaam heen. De man opende de deuren van de rechtszaal en ik en Omer liepen hem achterna. Ik was zo zenuwachtig dat ik misselijk was. Omer pakte mijn hand vast. Ik keek om me heen en zag Michael al snel zitten. Hij keek me met grote ogen aan en een glimlach verspreidde over zijn gezicht. God, wat was het fijn om hem weer te zien. De man wees een plaats aan en gebaarde dat ik kon gaan zitten. De rechter zei dat ik kon spreken, dus ik deed mijn verhaal. Ik vertelde over mijn vriendschap met Michael, en hoe vaak ik bij hem was, en hoe hij voor me had gezorgd toen mijn ouders waren gestorven. De rechter luisterde aandachtig. Toen ik klaar was keek ik Michael aan. Hij keek mij ook aan met een glimlach en ik zag zijn ogen glinsteren. Ik kreeg een brok in mijn keel. Wat als het allemaal valse hoop was? Een droom die ik lang geleden had kwam terug in beeld. Michael werd beschuldigd. Wat als dat werkelijkheid wordt? Toen de rechter begon te spreken kneep ik mijn ogen dicht. Ik had nooit moeten komen. De woorden van de rechter galmden door mijn gedachten. Vrijgesproken. Wat? Ik keek op en zag Michael omhelzen met zijn advocaat. Ik kon mijn ogen niet geloven.  
'Heb ik het goed verstaan?' vroeg ik aan Omer. Hij knikte blij en omhelsde me. Tranen stroomden over mijn wangen. Ik kon het niet geloven. Het was voorbij. Michael Joseph Jackson, mijn vader, vrijgesproken.  
Ik draaide me om en zag dat Michael al op me af kwam lopen. Ik rende naar hem toe en worp me in zijn armen.  
'Ik laat je nooit meer gaan,' snikte ik. Hij streek zijn hand door mijn haren en ik slaakte een diepe zucht.  
'Ik hou van je,' zei Michael.

_Epiloog_

**Een paar jaar later**

Met Michael was alles goed gekomen. Vanuit de rechtbank hadden we Prince, Paris, en Blanket meteen opgehaald en zijn gelijk doorgegaan naar Neverland. Na een paar maanden had Michael zijn dagelijkse routine alweer opgepakt en kon hij weer vrolijk liedjes zingen. Met Omer en mij is alles trouwens ook nog fantastisch. Michael was niet verbaasd dat we een relatie hadden gekregen. Hij zei dat hij ons al "maanden in de gaten had,". Dat is erg knap van hem want we kenden elkaar pas een paar weken voordat we weggingen bij Michael. Een paar maanden geleden kwam Michael ineens met het idee om een nieuwe reeks concerten te geven, waar ik natuurlijk helemaal voor was. Hij wilde zijn performances ook voor de eerste keer laten zien aan Prince, Paris en Blanket.  
'Ziet er goed uit,' riep ik vanuit de tribunes. Michael stond met een grijns op het podium, maar die glimlach verdween snel.  
'Het kan altijd beter,' zei hij. Ik schudde lachend mijn hoofd. Michael liep het podium af en kwam naar me toe.  
'Vind je het echt goed?' vroeg hij onzeker. Ik stond op en gaf hem een knuffel.  
'Fantastisch,'  
Michael knikte zelfvoldaan. Als ik zei dat het goed was geloofde hij dat.  
'Ik ga naar huis,' zei hij. En hij liep weg richting de uitgangen van het theater. Ik keek hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan maar besloot hem niet achterna te gaan. Ik liep naar de backstage ruimtes om Omer te zoeken. Ik trof hem aan in Michael's kleedkamer.  
'Hey,' zei ik. Omer keek verbaasd om en lachte toen hij mij zag.  
'Moet je niet meer naar Michael kijken?' vroeg hij. 'Ik dacht dat je niet anders kon?'  
Ik duwde tegen zijn schouder.  
'Erg grappig,'  
Hij grijnsde en pakte me vast, om me een lichte kus op mijn lippen te geven.  
'Ik ga naar huis. Ga je mee?' vroeg hij. Ik schudde mijn hoofd.  
'Ik ga naar Michael, hij ging zo opeens weg,' zei ik met gefronste wenkbrauwen. Omer legde zijn hand op mijn wang.  
'Hij was vast gewoon moe,' zei hij. 'Hij oefent teveel,'  
'Dat weet ik,' zei ik.  
Ik gaf Omer nog vlug een kus en liep naar buiten. Stik, ik kwam erachter dat ik met Michael was meegereden en die is weg. Dat wordt dus lopen. Met mijn handen in mijn zakken liep ik over de weg richting Neverland. Gelukkig was het niet al te ver.  
'Michael?' riep ik toen ik thuis in de hal stond. Geen antwoord. Ik ging naar zijn kamer, maar daar was hij niet. Ik begon ongerust te worden.  
'Michael?' riep ik weer.  
Op dat moment kwam dr. Conrad Murray uit zijn kamer lopen. Zijn ogen stonden wijd open.  
'Michael ademt niet meer,' zei hij verstijfd. Ik gaapte hem aan. Het was me toch een rare gast, die Murray. Ik heb dan ook nooit begrepen waarom Michael die man had aangenomen. "om zijn gezondheid en veiligheid" had Michael gezegd.  
'Hoe bedoel je?' vroeg ik aan Murray.  
Maar toen ik het gezicht van Murray zag merkte ik dat hij het echt meende. Ik voelde mijn adem stokken. Een zwaar gevoel ontstond er in mijn maag.  
'Wat?' gilde ik.  
Ik rende voorbij hem zijn kamer in. Daar, op de bank lag Michael. Ik voelde zijn pols, geen hartslag.  
'Verdomme!' schreeuwde ik. Murray stond verstijfd in de deuropening.  
'Waar wacht je op in hemelsnaam bel een ambulance!'  
Hij knikte en liep weg. Ik draaide me om naar Michael. Mijn Michael. Huilend lag ik op zijn borst.  
'Adem, verdomme Michael, haal adem,' zei ik, haast onverstaanbaar door mijn tranen. Toen besefte ik dat ik een paar jaar geleden bij een cursus EHBO had geleerd om iemand te reanimeren. Verwoed begon ik de acties uit te voeren die ik geleerd had.  
'Haal adem, Michael je kan me niet in de steek laten, je had het beloofd,' gilde ik. Na wat aanvoelde als uren op zijn borst duwen kwam Murray binnen.  
'Het heeft geen zin Alicia,' zei hij. Ik negeerde hem en bleef doorgaan.  
'Michael, kom op, blijf bij me,' zei ik.  
Mijn stem klonk hopeloos. Huilend liet ik me uitgeput op zijn borst neervallen. Ik kon het niet geloven. Het kon niet waar zijn.  
'Het spijt me Alicia,' hoorde ik Murray zeggen.  
Ik draaide me om en zag hem nog net uit de kamer lopen. Ik voelde een rare mengeling van emoties door mijn lichaam gieren. Michael, mijn Michael, mijn vader, de King of Pop. Het was de schuld van Murray. Wat had hij gedaan? Duizenden gedachten en herinneringen schoten er door mijn hoofd. Ik zag de beelden van de eerste keer toen ik in Neverland was. Michael leidde me rond en ik was bloednerveus. Ik zag Michael en mezelf een waterpistolengevecht houden op de ranch. Ik zag Michael met een brede grijns voor me staan. Hij had een baby in zijn handen, Blanket. Ik feliciteerde hem vrolijk. Ik zag mijn ouders op hun begrafenis. Dood in hun kisten. Ik zag Michael mijn hand vastpakken, we stonden voor de muren van Neverland, mijn nieuwe huis. Tranen stroomden onbedwingbaar over mijn wangen.  
'Alicia?' hoorde ik.  
Mijn hoofd schoot omhoog. Misschien was de stem voor andere mensen haast onherkenbaar, hij klonk zwak en schor. Maar ik herkende zijn stem uit duizenden.  
'Michael?'  
Ik pakte zijn hoofd vast tussen mijn handen. Doe je open dan open, dacht ik. Je praatte.  
'Michael?' riep ik wat harder.  
Langzaam gingen zijn ogen open en ik slaakte een diepe zucht, ik had niet door dat ik mijn adem inhield.  
'Michael,' ik huilde zijn naam uit en hij sloeg langzaam zijn armen om me heen.  
'Wat heb je in Godsnaam gedaan Michael hoe kon je me dit aandoen,' mompelde ik. Eigenlijk had ik helemaal geen zin om te praten. Ik wilde gewoon bij hem zijn.  
'Sorry,' zei diezelfde schorre stem weer. Ik sloot mijn ogen. Nog nooit had ik zoveel pijn en opluchting gevoelt in zo'n korte tijd. Murray kwam binnen met ambulance personeel op hun hielen. Hij bleef verbaasd stilstaan toen hij ons zag.  
'M-Michael?' stotterde hij. Ik had geen zin om op hem te reageren, en Michael blijkbaar ook niet want hij gaf geen antwoord. Ik voelde Michael's hand heel langzaam door mijn haren gaan, wat me opluchtte.  
'Ik zou je nooit verlaten, Alicia, begrijp dat dan,' hoorde ik Michael grinniken. Ik schudde mijn hoofd en kuste zijn wang.  
Gelukkig,' fluisterde ik. Hij versterkte zijn grip om mij en drukte me tegen zich aan.  
'Het spijt me, Alicia, echt, ik wilde ze niet nemen, maar ik kon niet anders, ik heb zoveel pijn, je moet het begrijpen, maar ik zal ermee stoppen, beloofd,' wist hij uit te brengen. Ik veegde mijn tranen weg.  
'Michael, als je het moeilijk hebt, zeg het dan gewoon,' zei ik verdrietig. 'Je hoeft het niet te verstoppen door die rommel te gebruiken,'  
Hij zuchtte.  
'Het spijt me,' herhaalde hij.  
Op dat moment kwamen Prince, Paris en Blanket binnen. Ze keken opgelucht toen ze zagen dat hun vaders ogen open stonden. Ze kwamen naar ons toe en we namen ze allemaal op schoot. Dit gezin kon je niet verscheuren, zelfs de dood niet.


End file.
